Domino Effect
by Autumn Maiden
Summary: [AU]It all started with a small trip to ‘Las Vegas’, that ended in a few more drinks that necessary and a domino effect started…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the character (s) or anything related to it, the copyright belongs to Kubo Tite and his people, I'm not making any profit out of them, and only thing that belongs to me is the plot and a bar of chocolate that's being eaten, also the Lyrics of the song 'Viva Las Vegas' belongs to Elvis Presley.

**Notes:** Well I know that some might find the Byakuya x Unohana odd, but I like them, I blame a certain manga chapter and the amazing fiction I have find about them that made me an addict to it, so I decided to give it a try at writing Bleach fandom, which will be my first start at publishing something.

So sorry for some Occ'ness and such but it's my first try so I hope to improve.

* * *

"**Domino Effect"**

_Prologue: Viva Las Vegas _

_I'm gonna keep on the run_

_I'm gonna have me some fun_

_If it costs me my very last dime_

_If I wind up broke up well_

_I'll always remember that I had a swingin' time_

_I'm gonna give it ev'rything I've got_

_Lady luck please let the dice stay hot_

_Let me shoot a seven with ev'ry shot_

_Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas_

_Viva, Viva Las Vegas_

The now famous song of the missing Elvis Presley sounded its last vocals in the background of the hotel bar. It was a bit odd to hear that song in the seemingly high-class bar, but the song had become the hymn of the city and it wasn't strange to hear it at least once a day in the famed City of Sin.

However, for him, the notion of hearing the song was so bothersome. He did not find Las Vegas amazing; actually he found it loud and irksome. Currently he was sitting, alone as was his preference, in the bar of their hotel. He was not the type of person who drank because he felt like it, when he did drink it was only because the occasion required him to do so. Right now, however, he needed to drink.

The bartender quietly served him another glass of scotch; his slate grey eyes only saw the pale golden liquid and the crushed ice, which floated in the liquor and from time to time clashed against the glass. He hadn't been at the bar for more than half hour and was on his third glass of scotch; at least he had far better alcohol tolerance than most other people. But that didn't change the fact that he was still in a touchy mood.

Usually he was a cold and distant man, but that day, well, he could very well kill. He was not his usual self, he was extremely angry, and for good reason. Not only was he out of his country, leaving his work neglected, but he was in an irritating city and only because his dear sister, Rukia, had been obligated by her idiotic fiancé, Ichigo, to come here to celebrate their respective bachelor's parties.

Sure he knew that it was unnecessary for him to come, but Rukia had begged him to because Ichigo wanted to somehow bond with him. After all they were going to be together forever now. And Rukia had convinced him, not because of the brother in law bonding thing, but because she had used the same technique that Hisana had so long ago used to convince him to do things he normally wouldn't do.

"Why so lonely?" A feminine voice asked.

His expression hardened a bit, she was not the first woman that had approached him that night, and actually she was the tenth one. But really could anyone blame them, after all he was a handsome man with deep raven hair and mesmerizing grey eyes, but that particular day he was in the mood to cope with no one.

He ignored the woman who had dared to talk with him in the first place. His expression hardened a bit more when apparently the stubborn woman didn't catch the signal that her company was unwanted, or maybe she did but chose to ignore it. The woman proceeded to sit on the stool on his right side.

He had been educated to be a gentleman but right now he was truly pissed, more so with alcohol in his system, so rather slowly he turned his head to the side to regard his unwanted company and order her to leave him alone and stay at least fifty meters away from him but he didn't say anything when he recognized the familiar gentle woman with bright black hair and azure eyes.

That woman was one of the few good things that had come of Rukia's relationship with Ichigo. It was Ichigo who had introduced Rukia to her and he was glad that his sister at least had one older, sensible friend she could turn to.

Unohana Retsu, a doctor and chief of the Surgery department back in Karakura General Hospital, had become an older sister figure to Rukia. The gentle doctor had been introduced to her a year after the death of Hisana and Rukia had quickly adopted her as an older sister. Not that Rukia had forgotten Hisana because, like him, she had not, but she had needed another female in her life and Unohana had been the perfect fit.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked softly.

He averted his gaze away from her "…Nothing"

"My, my, I take that the party was not that good? You probably got bored and decided that it was better to come here to drown your problems in the bar instead of being there with them" She smiled when she noticed he narrowed his eyes in displeasure "Am I right, then?"

"Since you have so kindly come to the conclusion as to why am I here, I will allow you to guess whether your assumptions are correct or not" He said coldly.

"I am right then" She answered with an even, gentle tone and looked down at his glass "Where are the others?"

"……Back in the suite with…" He didn't finish and instead raised his glass to take a drink.

"The strippers, I suppose?" She giggled softly when she noticed the rather imperceptible flinch on his body "Really men are so obvious. I wouldn't expect them to do something other than see strippers in this kind of party"

He turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow "Pay tell, what did you do?"

"Well, we weren't watching strippers if that's what you're wondering. Actually, Rukia decided something else to do that turned out rather interesting" She answered with a teasing smile "We went to see the show "O" from the Cirque du Soleil back in the Bellagio and right now they are in the casino"

"Excuse me miss" The bartender finally approached "Will you like something to drink?"

She turned to look at the bartender "I will have what he is having, please"

The young bartender left and soon enough returned with another glass of scotch for her. After the bartender left them, a heavy silence fell upon them. Really, there was nothing they could say to each other, after all they had barely spoken and were both the type of persons that will exchange a polite greeting and small talk before going their different directions.

So the only thing they could do was drink and from time to time say something to each other.

* * *

**Well that's all, it's a prologue and it supposed to be short and I wanted to be this way.**

**By the way "O" is trademark to Cirque du Soleil, not mine, but if you can go see it do it, it's an amazing experience and I loved it.**

**Also thanks to Bakageta for Beta this, I really appreciate it, ARIGATO**


	2. Chapter I: Déjà vu

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the character (s) or anything related to it, the copyright belongs to Kubo Tite and his people, I'm not making any profit out of them, and only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

**Author: **Autumn Maiden.

**Summary: (AU.) **It all started with a small trip to 'Las Vegas', that ended in a few more drinks that necessary and a domino effect started…

* * *

"**Domino Effect"**

_Chapter I: Déjà vu._

The sun's rays crept brightly through the completely open drapes of the window, illuminating the pale face that rested on the pale blue pillow, long

raven hair fell in contrast with the pale cloth. Lazily azure eyes opened before quickly closing against the bright sunlight that came through the glass panes of the window.

Eyelids slowly opened, adjusting to the light that now inundated the room. With some heaviness still present on her limbs Unohana sat properly on the bed and then proceeded to rub her right temple, she had such a horrible headache and her body felt so sore, obviously the effects of a huge hangover.

Carefully she slid the coverlet aside and moved to the side of the bed to stand up on shaky legs. So bad was she that she had to use the wall as leverage to make her way to the bathroom. She was in great need of a glass of water for her dry throat and some aspirins or something like it. She supposed that hotels in Las Vegas provided those considering the kind of city it was.

She walked to the washbasin and took the glass that was always there; she turned the faucet to fill the glass with water. After finding no sort of analgesics in the bathroom she decided to settle with the glass of water. Once the glass was filled with the crystal like liquid she quickly drank it, not minding the effects such a brash action will have. Really, what kind of mature and ethic woman would go, get drunk, and end up with a huge hangover?

Lowering the glass she gazed at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and froze, her mouth forming an "O" with no sound coming out, she paled. One of her hands moved to her neck and her fingers ran over a hickey, one of many, that was plastered on the conjecture of her neck and shoulder.

Just what the hell had happened? In a quick and rather dizzying motion she dashed to the room and froze in the doorframe of the bathroom. She wanted to die on the spot when she saw the person who was now walking to the bathroom

Finally her voice worked and a scream left her mouth when she saw a completely naked Kuchiki Byakuya in her room. Of course screaming made her headache worse and apparently worsened his too.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!!?" She shouted, something unusual for her, but given the situation was passable.

He flinched and raised his hand to rub his right temple "Would you kindly lower your voice?"

She frowned and glared at him "What are you doing in my room naked?"

"You haven't noticed have you?" He answered with another question in an even cold relaxed tone. The way she now glared at him answered, "This is neither your room nor mine"

"What?" She finally took the time to survey the room instead of looking at him and paled once again "Damn…but why are you here naked?"

He merely resumed his walk and briefly stopped besides a stunned Unohana "If you haven't noticed, you're naked too" With that said he moved past her and inside.

"What?" She dared to lower her gaze and she paled more "Oh, Kami-sama!!"

Byakuya didn't say anything; instead he moved to the cabinet and opened it, revealing stacks of towels. He took a white one and covered himself before getting himself a glass of water as well. He had woken even before she did, but it had taken him awhile to realize his surroundings due to the effects of the hangover he had foolishly been victim of.

It had taken him more to realize he was completely naked and with an equally naked person cuddling his right side, he had been stunned for a few moments and, dare he say, a bit afraid. Maybe he had been drunk enough to bed a man? However the plainly soft skin and curves that were pressed at his right side made it obvious it was a woman.

He had planned to simply leave the room and not even bother finding out with what kind of woman he had committed such a low thing, but just when he was moving the woman shifted and he had fully met the sleeping face of Unohana Retsu. That simple motion truly changed things and he had to stop and review what had happened the night before.

The gentle doctor had approached him in the bar and somehow both had ended drinking in excess due to some idiotic drinking contest.

It was from there that the strange incidents happened, he had been able to remember how they had stumbled down the hall, kissing, to the room, fumbled to open it, get inside, close the door and then passionately ravish each other as if their lives depended on it.

He had been able to perfectly remember the feel of her, the friction of their bodies, the flaming kisses, the scratches that she had adorned his back with and the hickeys that he had delivered in return.

From the many 'Kami's' invocations coming from the room he could tell that she had also remembered clearly what had happened the night before. Why couldn't he have left when he had the chance to do so? Ohh, yeah, because he knew the woman that he had bedded and if she woke up alone she would have felt like a tramp, but maybe she did anyway.

However, though he had been able to remember the act in which the night seemed to culminate, there was a blank space, a mind lagoon from the hours where they left the bar and got that room. He really couldn't remember what had happened in that time in between. The harder he tried the more it eluded him and worsened his headache; he heard a gasp coming from the room but decided to ignore it.

How could it be that he was not able to remember what happened in that short span of time? Well, he thought it had been a short time. He raised his eyes only to see her reflection in the mirror. By that time she had covered herself with the blanket, she was holding a piece of paper and a picture frame with an expression of pure disbelief on her face.

He imperceptibly sighed "What?"

"I have just remembered what happened between us last night and I'm sure you have as well, because you don't seem that surprised," She sighed when he didn't even try to make an attempt to deny her well placed words, "But, I wonder, do you have a blank during the space of time when we left the bar and came here?"

Slowly he turned to regard her presence in the room. "Yes, I suppose you have the same issue since you're asking me about it."

"Well…I kind of did, but not anymore," She said rather softly, averting her gaze, "Because I found out what we did, but I still don't quite remember"

"What exactly do you mean by that?" He only saw her sigh again and walk out of the bathroom; with a cold frown he followed her "Unohana?"

She simply sat in the bed. "What?"

'_Damn her.' _Was the simple thought that filled his mind while he narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "What did you find?"

"Here" She remained seated and raised her left hand offering the picture frame and the folded piece of paper on top of it. "You need to see this."

Mutely Byakuya walked over to Unohana and took the offered items. He took the piece of paper away from the frame in order to see the picture. A sudden heavy atmosphere fell in the room when he saw the neat picture. It showed him leaning on what seemed to be a doorframe, still with a blank expression, while leaning over him was a slight smiling Unohana. His left arm over her shoulders, with a small rose bouquet in her left hand while her right arm was around his waist.

He looked back at her and she kept a calm air before taking back the picture frame to allow him to see the paper. With a bit of dread he unfolded it and started to read. His eyes widened something that he didn't bother to hide with all other things that were on his mind in that moment.

Narrowed eyes moved to look at her. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Indeed, it is" She answered and to make her point clear she raised her left hand to show a golden band on her ring finger "It seems that we were far more drunk than we thought."

His eyes moved to his left hand to find the same golden band on the same finger, which had been bare for five years. "We are…."

"Married." She finished for him and sighed, "If it had been only sex things would have been easier and we could have forgotten about this."

His eyes narrowed again. "But how did it exactly happen?"

"I'm asking myself the same thing" She replied in a soft tone.

Once again surrounded by silence he moved to sit on the bed, keeping a respectful and modest distance from her, which was a bit pointless since they had already slept together. They both dedicated some moments to think how exactly that turn of events had come to be.

* * *

Déjà vu – Flashback

_The blinding lights of the neon ads were bothering them while they stumbled to who knows where. Maybe it hadn't been the safest thing for either Byakuya or Unohana to leave the bar after having drunk so much, but actually they had been escaping from Renji._

_Actually Byakuya had been the one escaping, not wishing to return in that state to the party they were having upstairs. It was obvious that the loud redhead had gone to look from him; Unohana had decided to tag along, claiming it was unsafe for him to wander alone and drunk. Seeing truth in her statement he had accepted, not seeming to mind that she was rather tipsy as well._

_Which would explain their situation in that precise moment on which neither of them knew exactly where they were going? It was a situation of the blind leading the blind, which was not safe at all for either of them. Maybe it was a bit of rationality that led them to the safety of a Pizza Hut while they waited for the alcohol to leave their system. _

"_Get the hell away!" Byakuya uncharacteristically spat._

_The poor young woman that had dared to get close to them to possibly take their order had suffered the same fate as the others and so she left with a rather fear streaked look. She really didn't wish to see that man angry or have him relieve whatever alcohol induced anger he had on her. Without a doubt this must be the worst first day at work in the history of the world, though it was amazing that being so drunk they could speak so freely and un-slurred. _

"_My, my," Unohana chuckled softly and looked at the man in front of her "That's the tenth waiter you driven away."_

"_It's their fault." He dismissed rather coldly "They should…figure we want nothing."_

"_Well it's their job to ask," She giggled and leaned against the cushion of the seat. "But it would be fun if we ordered a Hawaiian pizza and asked them to make it with ingredients like chocolate, caramel, and ice-cream"_

_He looked at her trying to keep a blank expression. "That wouldn't be amusing at all."_

"_Of course it would." She answered with a small smile._

"_Eating a Hawaiian pizza with all those…hmm…ingredients wouldn't be fun at all." He replied with a rather odd even tone. "We're in Las Vegas; there must be something else that could be considered fun."_

_She looked up at the lamp that hung over their table. _

"_Hmm," slowly she turned to look at him "…getting married?"_

_He looked back at her blankly. "That could be a possibly fun Vegas thing"_

"_Hmm…we could do that," She pondered on it before starting to giggle "After all the Little White Chapel is close I think."_

_He looked back at her and stood up "Fine, let's go then, we get married and then we'll eat the pizza."_

"_My, my, is that an order for me to marry you?" She asked before a fit of soft giggles started and he pointedly looked at her. "Shouldn't you at least ask me to marry you?"_

"_Fine" He gritted between teeth before leaning rather close to her "Marry…me…now"_

_She chuckled "Who can say no to that?"_

_The young woman –the tenth waitress- wearily watched them leave, stumbling a bit, to probably going to make one of the biggest mistakes of their lives. She would have stopped them but she was rather intimidated by Byakuya and she doubted that they would pay her any mind. Shrugging her shoulders she kept with her work._

_Just as Unohana had said it didn't take them more than a half-hour to reach the Little White Chapel. Once there, Byakuya had with a woman who was sitting in the front desk and before either of them knew it, they were in front of an altar hearing a man saying the marriage speech._

_It had seemed like a blur and before they knew it they were in a car and being driven to the hotel..._

* * *

Unohana took a deep breath, "How could we think that getting married was fun?"

"Hmm…" His grey eyes scanned the document that legally proved they were married. "This document is legal and official, to top it all we signed with our real names."

"Yeah, I know, we should have signed with something like Lady Pineapple and Mister Ice-cube, but seems we thought it would be funnier if we placed our real names." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked through the window, "I can't believe it."

He deeply frowned, "How could they let two drunken people get married?"

"I think most of the couples who get married in Las Vegas are drunk, so it wasn't new for them at all." She answered and raised her hand to gaze at the wedding band. "What are we going to do? I mean we can't stay married especially because I…"

"We will have to remain married for awhile." He interrupted while he folded the document, not even reacting when she turned to look at him in shock "At least till we get to Japan."

"Why?" She softly asked.

"Because back in Japan I can ask a lawyer to get us an annulment, it shouldn't take more than three days." He answered plainly not bothering to look at her. "Also I expect discretion from your part Unohana."

"Who will I tell that I woke up naked with you equally naked and oblivious to what happened the night before and to top it all, I'm married to said person?" She said evenly and slowly.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking your discretion in this affair." He spat back acidly.

She only rolled her eyes and stood up "We have to change; we're not even in our hotel." She said while proceeding to pick up her clothes and feeling a questioning glance from his part. "We're in the Bellagio."

He didn't respond and stood up to pick up his clothes, which were mixed and thrown over the room. That certainly didn't help them to forget exactly what had happened between them and they could only thank God that their clothes were still intact because that would have presented a real problem for them.

However, they could not have possibly known that the night before they started a long domino effect that would affect everyone they knew.

* * *

Hmmm….characters might be a bit OOC, but hey they just had a real bad and major hang-over so that explains things and it makes them a bit more interesting.

Also some of this, or at least the flashback might sound to the episode of FRIENDS where Ross and Rachel got married and I admit I was inspired by it, but it's just that I love that series and it's a bit of a tribute to it.

Referring to the…err…sexual part, well I really don't picture Byakuya and Retsu being that way when it comes to demeanour in bed, I think more of them as elegantly passionate and well devised foreplay, but in that part I made them look violent and a bit desperate for the activity and I have my reasons. First: They were drunk and we all know that when sex comes alcohol induced is not gentle and loving, it's violently passionate and Second: Dear Lord, Byakuya had been sex-deprived –in my fic at least- for five years –because in the actual anime/manga line he has been deprived for fifty years and men has their needs- and Retsu –in my fic as well because I don't know in the actual manga/anime- has been single for a year and we know that a woman like her wouldn't be the type for one-night stands.

So really it's a pretty easy equation: A sexually deprived Byakuya for five years + a single Retsu that has been sexually deprived for a year + lots of alcohol One wild night.

Well that's my excuse… Hopes people accepts it and well R&R because I feed in those, no flames please.

Also I was LMAO when I wrote this.


End file.
